Speak now
by pppeppermint
Summary: "Maaf nona,  Kebahagiaanmu, penderitaanku.  Penderitaanmu, kebahagiaanku.  Dan aku terlalu egois untuk menyerahkan kebahagianku padamu." NaruFemSasu. Fanfic request an dari my lovely daughter, Nad. Yes, this is TakonYaki  yang berganti penname.


Aku tahu ini salah.

Aku bahkan tahu kalau melakukan hal ini membuatku terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Aku bukan tipe gadis seperti itu kan?

...

Tapi kau juga, ini salahmu, karenamu...

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini, seharusnya kau tahu bahwa gadis itu bukanlah orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu. Sudah seharusnya kau tidak menikahi gadis yang salah... Naruto.

* * *

**Tittle:**

Speak Now

**Pairing:**

Naru FemSasu

**Warning : **

Gender bender

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Speak Now belong to Taylor Swift

* * *

Kota Konoha tampak lengang. Seorang gadis terlihat berlari di tengah kota Konoha. Ia membelah jalan, langkahnya semakin cepat menuju sebuah gedung yang nampak penuh dengan keramaian itu. Rambut hitam panjangnya berkibar mengikuti langkah cepat kakinya. Gaun biru selutut nampak membungkus kulit putih pucatnya. Mata _onyx _nya nampak berkilat saat gedung gereja yang kini dipenuhi banyak orang itu kian dekat dengannya. Ia lalu berhenti di dekat gedung yang dimaksud. Kemudian mengatur nafasnya dan berjalan pelan mendekati pintu gedung.

Pelan-pelan gadis itu membuka pintu gereja, memperhatikan keramaian di dalamnya, dan persiapan pernikahan yang matang itu. Di dalam ruangan itu ada beberapa orang yang dikenalnya berpenampilan rapi dan formal. Si pemuda berambut nanas yang jenius tampak sedang bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, kekasihnya mungkin. Dan di sisi lain ruangan terlihat beberapa pemuda lain yang merupakan sahabat Naruto, sang mempelai pria hari ini.

Perlahan, gadis pemilik sepasang mata _onyx _memasuki ruangan itu, sengaja ia membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang tergerai menutupi wajahnya. Sesekali dia memandang ke berbagai arah untuk memastikan tak ada orang yang menyadari kehadirannya disini.

Hal ini bahkan tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya, menyelinap masuk ke dalam pernikahan orang lain tanpa diundang seperti ini bukan sifatnya. Apalagi untuk ukuran wanita terpandang dari Keluarga Uchiha.

Namun, untuk kali ini-sekali ini saja ia bersedia untuk menukar harga dirinya yang tinggi demi orang itu.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara jeritan seorang wanita yang membuat nafas Sasuki terhenti sejenak, wajahnya yang pucat terlihat semakin pucat. Sedetik dia mengira seseorang mengenalinya, namun suara jeritan itu masih disusul dengan rentetan ocehan yang tak jelas.

Ternyata suara itu berasal dari ruangan pengantin wanita yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Sasuki berdiri sekarang ini. Mengelus dadanya pelan, ia lalu mengintip ke sebuah ruangan dimana ia bisa melihat keluarga kecil si mempelai wanita, tengah mengarahkan perias dan gadis yang membantu mempelai itu bersiap-siap.

Lalu, asal suara itu? Oh, si gadis mempelai rupanya tengah bertingkah.

"Di mana bungaku? Kau pikir sekarang sudah jam berapa? Sebentar lagi aku harus keluar!" ucapnya pada seseorang yang Sasuki duga sebagai orang yang bertugas mengurusi mempelai wanita itu.

_Hei, Naruto._

_This is surely not what you want, right? _

_This is surely not what you thought it would be, right? _

_You never imagine that everything would turn out to be like this, right? _

_Then, why you kept quiet?_

_Not this, it's not what you want._

_Say yes, and I would feel much better._

**Sasuki's POV**

Rasanya dunia disekelilingku berputar, apa aku harus diam saja dan membiarkan semuanya berakhir seperti ini? Kurasa tidak.

Lalu kurasakan tubuhku ringan seakan melayang, terbang, berlari menuju ke tempat dimana Naruto berada. menggenggam tangannya dan menatapnya lekat. _Onyx_ kelamku bertemu dengan safir cerahnya, sempurna.

"Cukup, kau tak perlu berada di altar, tak perlu mengatakan 'Aku bersedia'," ucapku sembari menatapnya lekat. Pemilik safir biru itu terdiam.

"Masih ada waktu, ayo, pergilah dari sini, dan aku akan keluar melalui tempatku masuk tadi. Masih ada banyak waktu. Kita bertemu di luar, bagaimana?" safir biru itu bahkan tak berkedip.

"Tidak. Biarkan sumpah itu terkunci, kumohon jangan mengucapkan apapun, tidak ada waktu lagi kalau kau terus menunggu, dengarkanlah aku... sekali ini saja."

_And they would say, _

"_Speak now, or your words should be locked forever..."_

**Normal POV**

Sasuki menggelengkan kepalanya. Tersadar bahwa ia masih berada di depan celah ruang dimana si mempelai wanita dan keluarganya berada di dalam. Ia memang harus bertemu Naruto. Pernikahan ini salah, tak seharusnya ini terjadi.

Gaun biru yang dikenakannya melambai saat ia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruangan tempat pengantin wanita itu dirias. Sasuki berjalan menuju tempat sakral dimana upacara pernikahan itu akan berlangsung.

Gadis berambut hitam itu lalu menoleh kanan dan kiri, mencari tempat dimana tak ada seorang pun yang akan memperhatikan atau mengenalinya. Ia putri dari keluarga Uchiha dan pastinya akan mudah dikenali jika ia memilih tempat yang salah. Toh ia datang hanya untuk menyadarkan seseorang. Seseorang yang penting baginya. Dan ia tak ingin rencananya itu ketahuan sebelum ia berhasil bertemu langsung dengan pemuda itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian atmosfer di dalam ruangan itu berubah, yang tadinya masih terdengar suara candaan dan celoteh kini hening dan tampak formal. Sasuki berdiri, bersembunyi di balik sisi-sisi kain yang berada di gereja itu. Mata _onyx_nya masih mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Ia bahkan bisa melihat sosok Naruto di ujung sana. Di altar gereja, dimana ia akan melakukan kesalahan terbesarnya. Kesalahan bodoh yang seharusnya tak dilakukan seorang Naruto.

_You're not a kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl, Naruto._

Musik mengalun di ganti _wedding march_ mulai dimainkan. Semua orang terlihat menyesapi musik yang tercipta dari organ di dekat altar.

Tidak, tidak baginya.

_Would you ever care if I said that the music could show me the death?_

_Yeah, when you left me with your lovely bride-to-be later. _

_Then, this song would really become my death march. _

_I am not lying, yes, I would go broken._

_Without you._

Dan, gadis itu tiba. Gadis yang menjadi mimpi buruk Sasuki. Gaun putih panjang itu diangkat oleh sepasang malaikat kecil, meski tampaknya mereka tak pernah ingin menjadi pengiring pengantin wanita ini.

_She float down the aisle like a pageant queen._

_She is beautifull, with the lovely wedding dress, isn't it?_

_But, I know, Naruto._

_You wish it was me, right?_

**Sasuki's POV**

"_Tidak, bukan ini yang kita berdua inginkan,"_

"_Jangan. Jangan pernah ucapkan kata itu, jangan pernah ucapkan sumpah itu. Jangan... kumohon,"_

"_Pergi dari tempat itu, keluar dari gereja dan kita akan bertemu di luar sana,"_

"_Tak ada waktu lagi, Naruto... "_

"_Kumohon... kali ini saja, dengarkan aku..."_

_Onyx _kelamku hampir saja mengeluarkan bulir airmata, menatap dua orang di depan sana, sungguh menyakitkan hati. Mereka berdampingan, memunggungiku dan pemuda itu meninggalkanku.

Tidak, ini hanya kesalahan, dan ia akan segera menyadarinya.

Pemuda itu harus menyadarinya. Sama seperti aku menyadari kesalahanku... Dulu.

* * *

"_Hei, kenapa kau harus pergi?"_

"_Ada ... yang beberapa hal yang harus kutuntaskan."_

"_..."_

"_... maaf."_

"_Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, toh kita hanya sahabat..."_

"_Hah? Apa?"_

"_Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa, berjuanglah!"_

"_..."_

"_Semoga semuanya cepat selesai ya."_

"_... ya, semoga."_

"_Jangan murung begitu, Sasuki! Aku tetap temanmu kan? Kudukung sampai akhir! Tehehe."_

"_...iya, terima kasih, Naruto."

* * *

_

"Sebelum upacara ini dimulai, adakah pihak yang tak setuju dengan pernikahan ini?" ucapan sang pastor membuyarkan lamunanku, benar saja. Aku masih di pernikahan Naruto, pernikahan yang kuharap tak pernah terwujud, tentu, selain denganku sebagai pengantin perempuannya.

"Bicara sekarang atau diam selamanya," ucap sang pastor lagi. Aku gugup, jujur saja, aku sangat gugup. Ini menakutkan, lebih menakutkan dari apapun saat ini. Tapi aku tahu ini kesempatan terakhirku, karena tampaknya tak akan ada yang akan mengangkat tangan untuk menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya akan pernikahan ini selain aku.

Dan... entah dari mana kekuatan ini berasal, yang kuingat hanyalah semua pandangan mendadak terarah kepadaku, bisa kurasakan getaran lemah dari tangan terangkat itu. Gemetar, ya, aku gemetar.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you_

Safir biru itu melebar, menatap tak percaya pada sosokku di belakang para undangan. Kurasakan semua mata mengarah padaku, menatap horor padaku. Tapi tak peduli, aku berusaha tak peduli. Karena pandanganku hanya tertuju padanya, hanya dia. Naruto Uzumaki, orang yang kucintai.

"_You should be not marrying the wrong girl, Naruto._" Ucapku dengan suara gemetar. Dengan tatapan sedikit sendu, tentu saja kan? Aku sedih, takut dan kecewa, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia benar-benar menikahi gadis yang ditemuinya saat ia mendapat tugas kantornya di kota lain itu.

Pemilik safir itu tersenyum, memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Menatap lurus pada _onyx _milikku.

Satu langkah.

Semua orang terpana, gadis di sampingnya menatapku dengan penuh kebencian, ia menarik _veil-_nya lepas dari kepala, untuk melihat jelas siapa si pengusik kebahagiaannya.

_Maaf Nona, _

_Kebahagiaanmu, penderitaanku._

_Penderitaanmu, kebahagiaanku. _

_Dan aku terlalu egois untuk menyerahkan kebahagianku padamu._

Dua langkah dan disusul oleh langkah berikutnya. Naruto berlari, ke arahku, tersenyum cerah, senyum yang kurindukan. Kurasakan pandangan yang menusuk dari seluruh penjuru ruangan menghunjam, dan aku tak peduli. Hanya dia, orang yang sekarang sedang berada di hadapanku yang paling penting. Aku balas tersenyum pada Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian, tangannya menggenggam tanganku, secepat kilat dan tak peduli pada sekitarnya. Ya, memang seharusnya seperti itu. Tak ada yang salah pada hubungan kami. Sahabat mejadi cinta. Aku hanya membuat kesalahan kecil dengan meninggalkannya sebentar. Dan dia memang terlalu berkilau untuk burung centil seperti gadis yang kini menatapku benci sembari berteriak memanggil nama Naruto yang sekarang menarikku keluar dari gereja. Gadis itu berusaha mengambilnya dan aku hanya mengambil kembali 'milikku'.

_Yeah, this boy belong to me, Young Lady._

_And I'm too stupid to let someone like you trying to steal him from me._

**Normal POV**

Mereka masih berlari, tanpa tujuan.

Saling bergenggaman tangan, berbagai macam perasaan bercampur menjadi satu di dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Bahagia, tentu bahagia.

Mereka melakukan kesalahan, hanya sebentar dan segera menyadarinya.

"Kau tahu?" ucap laki-laki bermata safir biru itu kepada gadis disebelahnya, disela pelarian mereka.

"Aku bersyukur kau di sana," lanjut pemuda itu. Gadis itu tersenyum samar,

"Aku juga bersyukur bisa tepat waktu," ucapnya pelan.

Dan genggaman tangan itu... tak akan terlepas untuk kedua kalinya.

_I am not a kind of girl,_

_Who should rudely barging in on a white veil occassion _

_But you, are not a kind of boy,_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl..._

**OWARI**

**A/N:**

_Dhie (a.k.a Tako):_

Fanfic ini special buat Nad, anakku tersayanggg~~~ /plak

Maafkan kaa-chan yang telat publish, dear. Kaa-chan terlalu sibuk dan tak sempat mengedit lagi. Hiksu. Dan mudah-mudahan dirimu suka dengan ficnya. Hiks.

Juga untuk semua yang udah mau baca, terima kasih banyak. ^^

_Vinacchi (a.k.a Yaki) :_

First of all, amppoooooonnnnn dj! *tabok diri bolak-balik*

semua kesalahan typo dan penulisan ada pada saya.

jujur, pas pertama kali tako minta saya editin cerita, suhu badan langsung naek, kepala pusing-pusing, mual, dan efek samping lainnya, hahah.

secara ini pertama kalinya saya harus mengedit cerita tanpa Tako, dan saya akui nilai Bahasa saya 5 (apa hubungannya coba)

jadi, mohon pengertiannya dengan sangat, dan maapin klo misalkan banyak kesalahan dalam susunan katanya

sekali lagi, thanks banget buat review+kritik dan saran yang membangun. I'll learn from my mistakes ^^;; (baru tau rasanya jadi Tako, dikritik abis-abisan T_T)

Last word~

Mind to review?


End file.
